More then this life
by Cateyes
Summary: Amy have problems, only Matt helps


1 More Than That  
  
  
  
Amy smiled to herself as she got in her car. She was in love and about to get marred to the men of her dreams, AJ. Ah, AJ, he was so sweet and caring just the type of guy Amy needs. Amy pulled in to her new house that she shares with AJ.  
  
"Honey, its me." She said as she walked into her house.  
  
It was so silent-to-silent. Amy could feel something was up. Amy walks up the stairs and heard something. As she got closer to the bedroom door the sound got louder.  
  
Before Amy open the door scared to know what was going on, mad because she knew what was going on. I can't believe I loved hem. Was the only thing in her mind.  
  
Amy was about to open the door, then stopped. What am I doing? Better yet what am I going to do when I open up the door?  
  
After a moment of just standing there, Amy went to the extra room were she keep some of her clothes. She took some of her clothes and put them in a bag. Amy then went down to the living room and found a pen and pieces of paper. She took a deep breath and wrote:  
  
AJ,  
  
I HATE YOU. No what I don't the truth is I have no feelings for you. I hope who ever you are sleeping with makes you happy. I never want to see or hear from your sorry ass ever again. I only ask you to do the some for me.  
  
Goodbye forever,  
  
Amy  
  
By the time Amy finished the note she was crying. She tried to hide them as she got in her car, picked up her cell phone and punch Matt's number in.  
  
1.1  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 I can see that you've been cryin'  
  
You can hide it with a lie  
  
What's the use in you denyin'  
  
When what you have is wrong  
  
2 Matt picked up the phone after the first ring. "Hello"  
  
"Matt, its me." Was all Amy said trying not to cry all over her car.  
  
Matt could till there was something wrong by Amy's voice. She could never hide what she was feeling from hem. "Amy, what happen? Are you ok?"  
  
By the sound of his voice Amy could tell he was concerned. "Nothing… it just … mm can I come over?"  
  
"Ya but when you do you're tilling be what is up."  
  
Men am I that easy to read? Amy wondered.  
  
"Amy" Matt said like is father.  
  
"Fine, but really it is nothing. It is not like it is a big deal what the two timer did." Amy let her maddest out but then wised she kept it to herself.  
  
"AJ? Oh, god Amy that is what this is about? Don't say any more just get your little end over here, OK? Bye"  
  
"Ya bye"  
  
With that Matt put the phone down. I can't believe he did this to her. God he is stupid how could he do that to the most lovable, fine, sweet women in this world.  
  
"Just chill Matt. Remember she not yours." He told himself. Even thought you wise.  
  
2.1 I heard him promise you forever  
  
2.1.1 But forever's has come and go  
  
Baby he would say whatever  
  
It takes to keep you blind  
  
To the truth between the lies  
  
2.1.2 Oh I will love you more then that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
  
Baby listen to me when I say  
  
I will love you more than that  
  
" Matt, I don't know what I am going to do." Amy cried into Matt's chest. Amy had been over at Matt's place for an hour. Matt was hugging her.  
  
"It's ok, Amy, just let it out. Every thing is going to be alright." Matt whispered.  
  
Amy looked up at Matt. Her makeup was running and her eyes were red. " How do you know that, Matt?" because I love you Amy Matt wanted to say but didn't. "Nothing is every going to be alright. The person I thought was the love of my life is nothing but a two timing low life." Amy began to cry even harder and deeper as if her very heart was being torn apart. Matt knew that for Amy that was what it felt like. To Amy here very spirit was being killed inside of her by that act AJ had done.  
  
"Oh, Amy I sorry here I am trying to help you to feel better and I'm doing a good job. Amy you are going to be ok, AJ must be blinded to not see how prefect you are. Amy you deserve everything in the world."  
  
Amy did not know what to say after that Matt had gotten her to stop crying. And after hearing that what could she say. Amy wanted to go with what her heart was telling her, to kiss hem. But her mind was saying to hold back so not feel the pain of love ever again. Then Amy did what her heart was saying.  
  
" Matt" Amy said. At this Matt look at her, Amy put her hand on the back of Matt's neck and pulled hem down to her. There lips meet and it was as if everything around them went away everything, AJ, the WWF, everything. All that matter was that they were together.  
  
2.1.2.1.1  
  
2.1.2.1.2 Baby you deserve much better  
  
What's the use in holding on  
  
Don't you see it now or never  
  
Just why you can't be friends  
  
Baby knowing in the end  
  
And I will love you more that that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
  
Baby listen to me when I say  
  
Hey….  
  
Matt and Amy fell in love and nothing else mattered. They had bout had what they always wanted, love. Matt and Amy were bout big stars and they each get letters, even gifts in the mail but for them there love is the greatest gift of all.  
  
2.1.2.1.3 There's not a day that passes by  
  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
  
It's not too late to change your mind  
  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye  
  
I will love you more then that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
  
Chorus (x2)  
  
2.1.2.1.3.1 The End  
  
Song-More Than That done by BSB written by: Franciz& LePont, Adam Anders  
  
2.1.2.1.4 


End file.
